Adventurers Together
by DragonLord-fizzbane
Summary: three humans, four dwarves, and two night elves, will this unlikely combo join the army of the Alliance, or turn mercenary? will they Defeat the litch king and the Horde? i dont own warcraft


**Chapter One, Recruitment and Training.**

Akeros's pov.

Me, and Humas walked into North shire abbey, the small glade in upper Elwyn forest was in full bloom. Humas and I walked down the cobblestone roads that lead to the Alliance's training camp. I sighed and thought "_How the hell did I get into this? I'm only 12 years old for God's sake!_" I mentally sighed and continued to walk down the road. I was soon met by soldiers shouting and swords clanging. I heard an explosion and someone scream. A split second after that, a man ran in front of me and Humas screaming is head off. I guess I can't blame him since his back was on fire. 2 soldiers ran after him each carrying a bucket of water. Humas and I exchanged glances before continuing to walk.

We arrived at a desk in front of the only building and met a man in his late 50's, "Name, class, age, and professions." he said in a slow voice. "Akeros, mix of a paladin, and a mage. 12 years old. Enchanter, tailor. SIR!" I stated and he wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Humas, warrior, 16 years old, Enchanter, tailor. SIR!" said Humas and the recruitment officer wrote it down. "Hmm…" said the officer. "Is something wrong sir?" I asked. "I have never heard of a mix before. I don't exactly believe you boy." he said staring at me. I shot a fireball out of my hand and shot a beam of holy light out of the other. The man stared at me with a mix of fear and curiosity. "I'm a mix. Get used to it you old bag of bones!" I shouted as I punched the desk and a massive dent appeared. The man was now staring at me in what could only be described as absolute terror "T-training Th-that -w-way." he said shaking. I looked at Humas who was resisting the urge to laugh.

We walked down a dirt trail and saw a sign that said "training grounds". I smiled and Humas and I continued down the trail.

**Unknown pov.**

I looked over and saw two boys enter the training ground. One was a 12 year old with light brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a plate chest piece that turned into red colored cloth sleeves. He was wearing chain mail leggings and had a ripped brown cape and deep blue eyes. A 16 year old was standing next to him, he was covered from head to toe in plate armor except his sleeves which were chain mail, he had brown boots, deep blue eyes, and blond hair that had dirt and hardened mud in it. His armor was stained with blood and his boots were covered in mud. I walked over and said "Hi I'm Leandris."

**Akeros's pov.**

I saw a girl my age walk over to Humas and me and say "I'm Leandris." I swear my eyes almost bulged out of my head at the sight. She was beautiful; she had long hair the color of gold and had a silver streak down the middle. She had eyes as green as emeralds. She was wearing chain mail sleeves and leggings, her chest was pure cloth and she was wearing light brown boots. I swear my brain was lifted out of my body because I was oblivious to everything around me except Leandris. I was finally taken out of my daze by a sharp slap to the face. "OW! What the hell Humas!" I shouted as I rubbed my cheek. Humas just sighed and shook his head. I looked at Leandris and mentally slapped myself. "I'm Akeros. Sorry about that." I said a little sheepishly. "Forgive my younger brother. He tends to zone out when he sees a pretty girl." My face was redder than the blood stained on Humas's armor now. Leandris giggled and I began to stammer. "I, well, you see. GRAH!" Leandris continued to giggle and I sighed and glared at Humas with my "you orc eating moron" look. "I can show you around the camp if you want." said Leandris,I mentally sighed and said "sure." Leandris motioned for us to follow her, the second her back was turned a shot a snow blast into Humas's face. "COLD!" he shouted and scrambled to get the snow off his face. I chuckled and ran after Leandris.

"Wow this place is bigger than I thought." I said as Humas and I continued to follow Leandris down the trail. Leandris has just shown us, the vineyards, the stables, and the barracks. "Yeah, I grew up here so I know every path and trail." said Leandris as we walked back to the training grounds. "Leandris." "yeah Akeros." can you train me in the way of the mage?" "Sure, I am a trainer here, and a mage." "Thanks." I finished as we kept walking back to the training grounds.

When we got back to the training grounds Humas left to find a warrior trainer. "Let's begin." said Leandris, I nodded and asked "where do we start?" "Let's see what you can do." Leandris said as she led me over to the training dummies. I shot a fireball at one and it turned to ash, I threw a frost bolt at another and it was encased in ice. I merged my hands together and did a special move of mine. Out of my hands came a mix of ice and flame I call the cone of "flaming frost", the dummies we're set ablaze in a purple flame. I could tell my mana was below 15 percent. Leandris walked over to me and handed me some spring water. I quickly drank it and soon it was gone. "Thero'shan." she said. "I just started; I doubt I'm a Thero'shan yet. But you are a Shan'do." Leandris giggled and said. "I'm a Shan'do, if you are a Thero'shan." I chuckled and said "fair enough Shan'do." I heard shouting and laughter that only one race could make.

"Dwarves?" I asked, "What other race can make a racket that loud?" asked Leandris. "Good point." I said and Leandris and walked to the center of the camp. Sure enough 4 dwarves came into the camp all laughing and shouting. One of the dwarves was dressed in plate armor from head to toe except for brown leather boots and gloves. He had long a long braided black beard he was carrying a one handed mace and an excellently made shield. He had a small shoulder bag and I saw a book with a holy cross peeping out of it. I instantly knew he was a paladin.

Another dwarf had a green cloak on him and had a long brown braided beard, with a blunderbuss strapped to his back and had a short sword latched onto a leather belt. He was wearing a chain mail breast piece, and had long leather sleeves and brown leather pants that lead to green boots. There was a grizzly bear walking besides him and I knew he was a hunter.

The third dwarf was wearing a black, purple, and red colored cloak. She was holding a staff in one hand and had 2 daggers on her belt. the top of her staff was glowing a purple flame. She had a void walker next to her and an imp on her other side. I could tell she was a warlock.

The fourth was wearing a white and yellow cloth robe and was carrying a one handed mace. She didn't have a beard and her orange/brown hair was in a bun. I could tell she was a priest.

I sighed and looked over to Leandris who said "this is going to be a long week…" I sighed and saw as the dwarves signed up. One of the dwarves looked over to me and shouted "Akeros!" "Longhare!" I shouted back and ran over to him. "it's been forever kid!" "and I'm still taller than you." longhare laughed and said "you're always going to hold that over my head aren't you?" he asked. " I can hold anything over your head, literally." Leandris walked over to me and asked "how do you know a dwarf?" I began to told her how I met longhare.

**cliffhanger**


End file.
